Phoenix Connexion
The Phoenix Connexion are a Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Official description Having established a reputation for killing anyone that gets in their way, the Phoenix Connexion is one of the most feared terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Formed shortly after the breakup of the USSR. Appearances ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Several bots in the Tour of Duty game mode are members of the Phoenix Connexion. They are: *Madman *Fiend *Raider *Cutter *Panther *Spider ''Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' Counter Terrorist Training During Counter Terrorist Training, an operative dressed up as a Phoenix Connexion terrorist to make stealth training more realistic. Secret War Throughout the mission Secret War, the Phoenix Connexion are seen fighting with the Arctic Avengers for control of the nuclear silo. Shortly after the Russian Spetsnaz arrived, they began engaging them also. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The Phoenix Connexion was the second Terrorist model made playable in the Beta and their hand model features bare arms (similar to the previous games) with black cloth gloves that feature dark grey markings. They appear on six maps: Aztec, Baggage, Lake, Assault, Militia, Overpass, and in addition, wooden targets of them appear in the Weapons Course. Unlike the other Terrorist factions, they have multiple enemies which are SEAL Team 6 in Aztec and Lake, the GSG-9 in Baggage and Overpass, and the FBI in Assault and Militia. Due to this, it is suggested that the Phoenix Connexion is a global Terrorist faction. They were also featured in the main CS:GO Trailer, arriving on Nuke to destroy the facility with the C4 while the GSG-9 attempted to stop them. Operation Payback They appear in Motel and Library. Their enemies are the SWAT Team and the GSG-9 respectively. Operation Bravo The Phoenix Connexion arrived in Ruins and battles against SEAL Team 6. Global Offensive Quotes *"Let's go my brothers!" *"Foward!" Enemy Spotted *"I see one. Let's kill him!" Negative *"Oh no no no no no." Need Backup *"Too many for me!" Cheer *"We will dance on your graves!" *"Woo-whoo! Run little girls! Run!" *"You must be stupid to think you will win!" *"You will cry like babies before you die!" * ''*Laughs* "We are the best!" Gallery : Main article: Phoenix Connexion/Gallery : Trivia *Phoenix Connexion is the oldest terrorist faction in Counter-Strike, making its first appearence in Beta 1.0. **At this time, they were named IRA (Irish Republican Army). Their name changed to Phoenix Connexion in later releases. **This was the first Terrorist faction that can be considered a real-life organization. Their name and description were most likely changed due to possible controversy. The file name for this faction is "terror". *Similar to their official description, the Phoenix Connexion are known for being ruthless towards other factions, such as the Arctic Avengers in Secret War. *In Deleted Scenes, the members of this faction speak Russian. *In the early beta stages to Counter-Strike 1.6, the Phoenix Connexion had urban-colored pants/jeans and a dark blue shirt with Kevlar. *In Condition Zero, their shirt and pants have a tan camo and their iconic ski mask was slightly altered. *In Counter-Strike: Source, their overall appearance looks very similar to CS 1.6 but with a few changes. Their shirt color is a light blue and their ski mask is identical to CZ. (However, within the game files, there is an unused player model that bears strong similarities to Condition Zero). *In Global Offensive, their new models contains a mix of their older appearances but they still retained their masks. In the official Counter-Strike: Global Offensive trailer there is an unused Phoenix Connexion skin, with a red ski mask and dark tan shirt underneath a kevlar vest. *It is possible the members of this faction are ex-Soviet soldiers since their origins are from Eastern Europe. *Some of their quotes in Global Offensive are derived from the Heavy in Team Fortress 2. Examples include "Run little girls!" and "I fear no man!" : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Factions